Faith
by lewdness
Summary: It’s all wrong, is all he thinks while touching Sora's darker half. Riku/Anti-Sora, onesided Riku/Sora. Oneshot, drabble.


Title: Faith  
Rating: M  
Pairings, if any: Riku/Anti-Sora  
Summary: It's all wrong, when he touches the darker half of Sora.  
Word Count: 1003  
Warnings: underage lol, since it's KH1 Riku. And porn. Yeah._  
_A/N: Inspired by a thread over on Tegaki, a drawing board thing. (FDSJKAJ SO FUN). Basically, it was a Riku/Anti-Sora thread, and I do so enjoy making Riku angst, and Anti-Sora be more innocent and less creepy.

disclaimer: not mine.

Not beta'd lol, and written at 1 in the morning.

* * *

Riku misses Sora so much that it hurts. He hates (every single time) when they fight, hates seeing that sad, wounded look on Sora's face when Riku spits out something angry and hateful- something he never, ever means, but he can't _stop_.

He blames his weakness on Sora. It's why he calls it the Anti-Sora; it's everything that's great and terrible about the boy, it's his darker half, and Riku tries oh so hard to pretend that it's Sora's better half. This Sora is created out of jealousy, of anger, of_power_, and that is what makes him better, Riku thinks haughtily, standing on top of Hook's ship deck and summoning Heartless (just to dismiss them again, they're only _pawns_).

He blames a lot of things on Sora now. He blames the fact that Kairi doesn't even respond to his voice anymore on Sora. He blames the fact that everything keeps going wrongwrong_wrong_ on Sora. He blames the fact that he's been waking up hard in his pants, or sometimes with an uncomfortable mess in them, on Sora. Of course, there's no Sora to take his anger out on, so he turns to the next best (worst) thing.

Anti-Sora is more than happy to help him in any way possible. It's as faithful as a dog, but Riku can't help but think of it as a small child or a puppy with how naïve it is. It's different from Sora's naïve; this naïve comes from pure, straight, unknowing trust. Trust that Master Riku knows best, that Master Riku will take care of him, that Master Riku is the _world_ and that's all that matters. It's heady and addicting, Riku comes to realize, waking up with Anti-Sora curled up in his bed, nuzzling his skin, hands sliding under his shirt to seek the warmth of his body. It's something innocent, he knows, but when the Heartless slides close, pressing every inch of its (Sora's) body to his own, he gives up.

It takes only the barest brush of his mind against its for the Heartless to purr with the idea of pleasing its Master, and it slides forward, pulling Riku's pants down and nuzzling the hardness there. Cold, smooth (Sora's would be hot and rough, Riku thinks) hands curl around his cock and a forked, small tongue touches the tip of his dick, flicking (Sora's would be warm and oh gods, his mouth would be hot and wet and right--).

Riku loses it far too quickly with a startled gasp, coming in warm spurts all over the Heartless' face, and it doesn't act disgusted (Riku can almost picture Sora's face if that happened- annoyed and a little weirded out, groping for a towel). Instead, it purrs again, bringing a finger up to swipe some off and it licks it, glowing eyes sliding closed for a moment. He's hard again, just from _thinking_ about everything he can do to his pet, to his Sora, and it just takes a subtle hint, a suggestion, for the Heartless to slither forward and straddle him, its clothes shifting away in wisps of black smoke. Neither are aware that they've missed the most important steps- Riku's focused on what his body wants, and the Heartless is focused on making his Master happy.

He's done something wrong, Riku realizes a moment later, watching its (Sora's) face crumple with an echo of pain as it slowly slides down. Maleficent had warned him about making it too human, and now it is crying out in his mind, blatantly uncomfortable, but still continuing because Master liked it, _Master_ was happy.

That won't do at all, he thinks with a sick roll of his stomach that has nothing at all to do with desire. He shivers, closes his eyes, and touches Anti-Sora's cheek, reaching in his mind and ripping out every pain sensor inside its slender, cool body, his fingers tangling and tearing at its mind. The sound it makes startles Riku half to death, the creature whimpering and hissing and holding its head until Riku draws back all the way, cheeks flushed because even with as much pain as the Heartless is in, it was still moving and the friction feels wonderful. It pauses after a few more seconds, and Riku touches its cheek again, brushing a question to it—_better?_

Its response is a roll of slender hips, and all it knows is that Master takes care of it, Master gives it pleasure, not pain, and when pain comes, it's only to fix him. When Riku comes, he doesn't come inside the creature, finding it to be wrong somehow (it's not Sora, it's not _Sora_), so instead he paints their stomachs white again, frowning when he realizes that his pet is still sitting there, its cock hard against its stomach. Anti-Sora is just as confused as him, though it's more because it's not sure what its Master wants—isn't he pleased?

Realizing a moment later, Riku implants the sensation of coming inside its head; it needed previous memories, experiences and sensations to go off of, that's what it was lacking. From there, it takes just a few flicks of Riku's wrist over his erection, and the Heartless lets out a shiver, claws tightening and ripping the sheets, golden eyes fluttering shut. There's no proof for his trouble, but Riku's not surprised, knowing their bodies work differently. Staring hard at the Anti's face, he suddenly realizes what he's done, (No, no _no,_ it's not right!) because that look of utter adoration doesn't belong on Sora's face. Heart clenching, he orders Anti-Sora away, trying to ignore the startled, wounded noise he gets in return, the Heartless obeying, cowering in a corner, wondering how to make it up to its Master, how to make him happy again.

_Go fight Sora_, he orders, and it vanishes instantly, oh-so-eager for a way to redeem itself. He is happy when he finds Sora's destroyed the creature; there's no proof of his guilt now, and all that's left is doing what he was there for- getting the Keyblade.

--

Reviews loved, especially if you favorite it at all.


End file.
